supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mach Rider
Mach Rider (''マッハライダー Mahha Raidā'') es un videojuego desarrollado por el segundo equipo de desarrollo de Nintendo y lanzado en 1985. Fue uno de los 18 títulos de lanzamiento del Nintendo Entertainment System en América. Aunque Mach Rider no ha tenido una verdadera secuela, varios de sus elementos han sido utilizados por otros juegos de Nintendo, en especial la serie de carreras ''F-Zero''; su ambiente futurista, combinado con su extrema velocidad y sus carreras agresivas le han hecho un sucesor espiritual de Mach Rider. De hecho, Mach Rider tiene un cierto parecido con el protagonista de la serie F-Zero, Captain Falcon. Una versión llamada Vs. Mach Rider fue lanzada como parte de la serie Nintendo VS. de juegos Arcade, así como también se hizo una versión modificada del juego de NES que fue lanzada a la Consola Virtual del Nintendo Wii en 2007; esta versión permitía guardar las pistas diseñadas en la memoria interna del Wii, algo originalmente posible solo en la versión japonesa para Famicom. Historia y jugabilidad Los jugadores tomaban control del Mach Rider, un personaje de identidad anónima (a pesar de que se rumorea por la versión Vs. que sea una mujer) que viaja a través del mundo del año 2112, el cual ha sido invadido por seres llamados Quadrunner. Cada nivel consiste en un sector, en el cual hay dos carreteras a elegir; la elegida debía ser atravesada en moto, alternando velocidades y disparando (o chocando) a los enemigos, además de esquivar obstáculos. Mach Rider tiene la habilidad de regenerarse si tiene energía, cambiar entre cuatro velocidades y también posee una ametralladora con la que puede abrirse el paso ganando puntos. Además del modo historia existen dos modos de correr contra en un límite de tiempo, uno con enemigos y el otro no. También es posible crear un circuito propio, que se puede jugar en cualquiera de los otros tres modos. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] El juego y su protagonista han visto un incremento en su popularidad, gracias en gran parte al lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. Melee. El protagonista es uno de los trofeos coleccionables del juego, y una mezcla de la música original de Mach Rider puede ser escuchada en el Grand Prix de F-Zero: Circuito Big Blue como una canción alternativa. Mach Rider aparece como una pegatina en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y su tema regresa en este juego, solo que ahora se encuentra en Port Town Aero Dive. La música vuelve en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U como parte del escenario Wrecking Crew, junto con otras canciones "retro". Descripción del trofeo Español right|110px :Mach Rider :Tras la destrucción de su ciudad natal, Mach Rider saltó sobre su moto de combate, equipada con una ametralladora, y partió en busca de un nuevo hogar. En el camino, se deshizo de todos los Quadrunner que se cruzaron con él. Su moto tiene cuatro velocidades y una munición infinita. Cuando le dan de lleno, Mach Rider se rompe en pedazos que vuelven a unirse por si solos. :*''Mach Rider'' Inglés :Mach Rider :After the destruction of his home town, Mach Rider jumped onto his machine-gun-equipped combat motorcycle and set off in search of a new home, destroying all the Quadrunners who got in his way. His motorcycle had four gears and endless ammunition. When hit, Mach Rider would break into fragments and then rejoin together. :*''Mach Rider'' (10/85) Pegatina Galería Pantalla de titulo de Mach Rider.png|Pantalla de título del juego. Curiosidades *Masahiro Sakurai afirmó (quizás en forma de broma) que le habría gustado incluir a Mach Rider como personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Melee debido a su nombre gracioso. También dijo que la generación japonesa de la época de la NES prefiere la inclusión de este personaje o de Takamaru.[http://sourcegaming.info/2015/04/13/the-definitive-unused-fighters-list-in-smash/ La lista definitiva de personajes eliminados de Super Smash Bros. (en inglés).] Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también